


we got this

by nuestinsync



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat Parents, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Slice of Life, the ups and downs of taeten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestinsync/pseuds/nuestinsync
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“Baby, come in here a sec, look,” 

“Oh my gosh… they’re so close now!” 

“Shh, let’s not ruin the moment.” 

Taeyong going first, the couple crept away speedily, rounding the corner of their living room and whirling to look at the other. Without a word, they snuck back and watched their two cats from a distance, the one a little older than the other finally holding out an olive branch in the form of motherly cleaning. They might both be boys but that didn’t deter Louis. 

After months of chaotic and challenging caregiving, the sight drove Taeyong and Ten to turn to each other and hug in celebration. Finally, their babies were getting on. 

Later, bathed in a brighter early-afternoon light, the couple enjoyed a lazy Saturday playing with the cats, giving them their favourite sparkly-tailed toys and curling up in the blankets that were then feistily clawed at. Their own paradise within four walls and it hadn’t been easily won. 

A year ago, Taeyong couldn’t have envisioned such happiness being theirs. They hadn’t even bought the apartment then and they were in the early stages of looking for a cat, a whole other life and soul they could only hope they could afford to support on top of themselves. After every hardship, they eventually got everything they had been dreaming of since college. Any threat upon it was personal. 

“You’re making that face again.” 

“Ten, don’t.” 

“Please don’t think about it right now. We have time.” 

“I can’t not think about it.” 

“I know, I know. Just, please. Let’s enjoy today, okay?” 

“Okay. I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

This month they had to scrimp together spare pennies. Sacrifices had to be made, which was how Ten found himself making instant lattes from sachets. In his kitchen, Louis perched on the counter and watched him curiously. Blue eyes darted to every movement Ten made until the cat uncurled itself and jumped down to trail its tail around his friend’s legs. Ten finally smiled and leant down to stroke his eldest cat.

The afterglow of the sun flowed through their living room while Ten and Louis sat savouring the end of another workday. That is to say, Louis savoured the attention he finally had at this hour. The others were filled with his owner’s stone silent job search efforts. 

Ten gazed at the paintings around them and tried to remember what each one meant to them. He and Taeyong stared back from one frame, a couple’s portrait they just _had_ to get when, flush with success and all it brought, they wanted to make a statement for their house. It was still their dream home, but scrutinising the perfect landscapes hung up on the flawless wallpapers, there was a distance, as if a gap had risen up between attaining such a life and the worries that dragged them back, away to an old pessimism. 

Taeyong was staying late again, the clock read. Ten put their food to warm and switched the TV on for something to listen to. He enjoyed a peaceful, silent calm with his cats, but he had been without a human voice a little too long for comfort by now. He only needed one voice calling his name to make his day, ever since a long time ago, but especially after the pandemic had cooped them together. In the post-honeymoon of that time, they adapted to each other again. Observing the cats, now both wandering the room separately, and the warming burst of sun scattering such a pervasive glow, it was like an affirmation that everything was worth it and would _always _be worth it. Even if harder times were on the horizon.__

__

__Apprehension for Taeyong’s health more than his success was what occupied Ten’s spare minutes and hours. Sharing the burden was what they always did. But when you mistakenly anticipate smooth sailing here on out, any setback is a kick in the gut. When they have animals, a family, depending on them, the kind of money stress that haunted Ten’s school days returned with a vengeance this time._ _

__

__Refusing to dwell any longer, Ten turned his mind to his art. There was plenty of relaxation to be found in crafting, just Ten and his pen meeting a blank canvas. This kind of numbing was reserved for his lowest moods, and it was somehow a solace to know he had found an outlet that guaranteed a necessary detachment from worries that he could never achieve another way._ _

__

__Until Taeyong entered the apartment, cats promptly crowding him, Ten had remained pleasantly transfixed. The cats, having been pet well, eagerly looked for treats, but Taeyong was preoccupied with the beautiful smile he had waited all day for. It belonged to this hour of dusk and he belonged to it._ _


	3. Chapter 3

Once Ten had slammed the door of their bedroom, Taeyong looked around for their cats. Good. They were all in there together; maybe he would cool off by dinner time.

What had begun as light-hearted had quickly escalated but from looking at the husband calmly stirring a stew at the stove, you wouldn’t guess that any dark clouds hung over the house. A whiff of Ten’s current favourite dish did the trick to bring the grumpy man from his room and sitting at the table by the time Taeyong turned around to serve. They began to eat in silence. 

“I’m sorry for being insensitive and going on and on like that,” Taeyong ventured, “I know you really love them.” 

“I do.” 

“And I just really hate being the one to say something. You agree it’s for the best, right?” 

“Yeah. I know, I just… I can’t really give them any other treats and they really deserve it. They’ve been through all this with us and make us so happy. I feel like I can’t repay them.” 

Taeyong reached out for his husband’s hand where it was no longer shovelling food, but had remained static on his spoon. 

“What we do is do our best by them. We love them the way they deserve to be loved. We keep going.” 

The smile Ten offered said everything he didn’t voice. _Why do you always have to make so much sense?_

“Besides, they’ll thank us when they can fit through the cat flap again and wreak chaos on the neighbours.” 

It got the desired effect, Ten snorting before squeezing Taeyong’s hand and giving a nod to his stew. 

“Eat before it goes cold, baby.” 

Taeyong’s eyes never left Ten’s face, who was inhaling his fill contentedly, as he savoured every mouthful of his hard work, all the more delicious because of the company.


	4. Chapter 4

It might be Valentine’s day, but this restaurant almost never got busy. Ten didn’t think it was because the food was bad. It was actually quite good, simplistic but helpfully so; the briefest menu he’d ever seen was fine by him. Dates could be nerve-wracking, why make things harder? Maybe he was the only one who saw the irony.

Taeyong had chosen the same place as their first date from more than a year ago but of course, he had remembered it. The minimal branding, the bare white and brown interiors and the secluded atmosphere wasn’t really like any other date he’d had before. Because of this, every moment weighed a little more between them. It was often silent around them when there was silence between them, except the shy smiles and coy touches. The ebb and the flow of the date charmed them. 

That was true for their next visit too. Ten’s first Valentine’s day in a long-term relationship held absolutely no expectations but Taeyong still managed to make him breathless and definitely out of sorts. It had little to do with the holiday and everything to do with Taeyong’s energy. For Ten, their chemistry one year on was never under or overwhelming. 

They spent one too many hours chatting after desserts and shared a kiss under the peaceful streetlight outside. 

*** 

“Maybe I can’t remember what we talked about. But… I think it was just the way you made me feel. It was - truly - the best date I’ve ever had.” 

“You’re gonna make me blush. Hey, what about this date then? It’s not over yet!” 

Ten laughed and pulled Taeyong’s arm around his middle where it lay above him against the sofa. He peeked over his shoulder, checking Taeyong’s face. 

“And maybe that was my intention all along.” 

Taeyong squeezed him gently, a subtle nudge to finish the story. 

“And when we got home, you told me you’d donated in my name. I didn’t know you even knew I cared about that charity, I was so surprised, and God, the plant!” Ten grinned, “‘Cus you wanted me to have something physical too. I kept that thing alive for pretty long, my first plant win!” Taeyong snorted at Ten’s boasts. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Ten pinched his hand. 

“I’m the lucky one. I got a one-of-a-kind Ten piece. You’re making me sappy, Ten!” Taeyong exclaimed, whining. 

“I like it, carry on.” 

“No.” 

“Carry on!” 

“Ok! It’s my favourite in my growing collection. I love it. It was the first thing you ever dedicated to me, babe. Ruby loved it too.” 

“She did.” Ten snuggled further into Taeyong. Taeyong kissed his hair flat against his head. 

“And now I can come and disturb you in your studio.” 

“Well, not any time. Not when you’re forbidden.” 

A high laugh resounded against Ten’s ear. 

“I really love our first Valentine’s day. But I love this one too.” 

“Me too. I don’t need anything else.” 

Ten sought out the picture frame again across the room from them. Taeyong got more of their wedding photos framed in simple yet elegant wire frames, and Ten’s homemade ones were set next to them, paint nearly dry. 

“Just need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and most importantly, if i can write with a bit of practice and drawing on some fragments of my life, ANYONE can ❤️ go for it
> 
> i may be starting a whole new account and linking that below. i will still be supporting nct and ten x taeyong's friendship for a long time <3 see you soon


End file.
